


The Engine Is Me

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e24 I Am My Mom, Ficlet, Gen, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Superpowers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: When Peridot wants a ship to fly, she doesn't take no for an answer.(Post-I Am My Mom drabble).





	The Engine Is Me

The ship had been broken for millenia. Gears were broken, circuits dead, engine busted...   
  
The time it would take to repair was time Peridot did not have. Steven needed them, so it needed to run _now_.  
  
After all, it was a structure of metal. Peridot's specialty. She commanded it. And in Peridot's eyes, being an outdated piece of junk was not an acceptable excuse for disobedience.  
  
She focused as hard as she could, feeling every inch of the ship, her head pounding. She felt her Gem quake.  
  
She turned the switch on the dead engine.

It hummed to life anyway.


End file.
